Just give me more of your love now
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: It's hard when you lost the love of your life. Human Klaroline


_Hi, babes!_

 _I'm back! Finally I finished my final exams and now I have holidays. The idea of this one-shot came to me while I was listening to song of Lea Michele. Song: Lea Michele - Run to you_

 _I love this song and I can listen to this again and again._

 _I hope you'll like it so let me know what you think_

* * *

I ran into the hospital as fast as I could. I was running across the crowded corridor untill I saw Rebekah. She turned round to me and I saw her wet face of the tears.

 _"How is he?"_ \- I asked because I was terriefied.

 _"They're operating him"_ \- She answered and for that I nodded my head and sat down on the chair.

After an hour the surgeon left operating theatre so all of us stood up.

 _"How is he?"_ \- All of us asked him

Surgeon looked at us and he said - _"We've done everything what we could do. I'm sorry"_

When I heard his words I felt how my blood flowed away from my face. The room started to blur and the last thing I remember is when my was shouting.

I opened my eyes and I saw like everyone was standing by the bed. I tried to stand up but Elijah stopped me.

 _"What happened?"_ \- I was confused so I asked.

 _"You fainted when.. You fainted when the surgeon said that Nik is dead."_ \- Kol answered me.

After a minute I understood what he said. Nik. He's dead. Tears flowed into my eyes. Immediately Rebekah stood up and hugged me. I couldn't think about nothing but Nik. I was crying more and more.

I heard the voice that I didn't know - _"I have results of the test, Mrs Mikaelson"_

Rebekah stood back from me and I dried off my tears then I looked at the doctor. He looked at me and said - _" First I thought you fainted because of stress but I had to do some tests. And now I know I was wrong."_

I felt cold sweat on my back and I asked - _"What's that mean?"_

The doctor looked at me with gentle smile and said - _"It's not a dangerous. Nothing like that. You're pregnant"_

For that words I felt like the world is falling apart for million pieces. I felt another tears in my eyes and I started cry again. My husband is dead and I'm pregnant.

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked at Elijah. He looked at me and said - _"Take it easy, Caroline. You shouldn't be irritated."_

 _"What?! My husband died today and now I found out that I'm pregnant. So can you tell me how I have to be not irritated?!"_ \- I shouted at him

 _"Breathe, Caroline. I know it's hard for you. You have the right to be angry and desperate. But you have to remember that You've us. We're family. We'll always be on your side. Whatever you'll decide we're with you. Always and forever, Caroline"_ \- He said and squeezed my arm to show that he said the truth.

 _"I know, Elijah. But.. But it's so hard. All of you know that I can't imagine my life without him and it'll be more difficult when I'm pregnant."_ \- I said more calmly than before.

 _"Like Elijah said, Care. We're family. We're with you no matter what."_ \- Rebekah said and she squeezed my hand.

 _"I agree with them. But now we'll go home. You have to rest but it'll be better doing it at home than here"_ \- Kol said and I agreed with that.

I have been turning for long time because I couldn't sleep. I looked at the clock and I saw that it's 3:15 am. I was tired and angry so I turned over and I smelled him. His pillow was smelling him. I felt tears in my eyes again. I started cry and I couldn't make it stop. As far as yesterday he was sleeping here. He woke up with his amazing smile. He hugged me and kissed me. He promised that at this weekend we'll spent time together. And now? Now I'm pissed at him because his dead. Because he left me alone. He left me and I'm pregnant. Everyday I'll be looking at the baby who will be looked like his father. I shouldn't be mad at him because it's not his fault that the drunk driver drove into him. It's not his fault his dead. But I miss him so much. I wish he was here with me.

 ** _8 year later:_**

I was walking across the empty cemetery. I went another several steps and I was standing in front of his grave. I put the flowers and I touched the grave.

I felt tears and my eyes, I took a deep breath and I said - _"I don't know why I'm still doing this. I'm talking to you like you can hear me. You don't even know how much I wish you could answer me or hug me. How much I wish you could kiss me again. You don't know how much I wish you woke up with me in our bed.. How much I wish our son could meet his father not only because of the photographs or stories. I wish I would see like you're playing with him. I wish you could see him talking with Eiljah and Kol couldn't understand them. I wish you could look at him with proud because he's smart like you were. I wish you could look at him with proud because he's our son. I wish so much you were here. I miss you everyday more. I wish I could hug you and feel safe again. I wish I my safe haven were here again."_

I couldn't speak anymore because of tears so I only said - _"I love you. Someday I'll run to you and we'll be together again"_

I have been sitting there for another minute then I went to my car. I arrive here at every anniversary of his death, his birthdays and our wedding anniversary. But it's not the same. When he died the sky turned darker because there is not my light.


End file.
